Mercenaries
Overview On this page, you will find a list of various types of mercenaries and minimal, very generalized details about how to obtain them. This page is intended as a quick-access list. The following pages may better answer other questions about this topic: *If you are new to mercenaries, please see the Mercenary Guide page for more detailed information about how to obtain them, their use and training, the rate of cost, how level them, how to gear your mercenaries well, and similar complex topics related to mercenaries. *See the Mercenary Stat Comparisons page for a breakdown of how one mercenary's stats might compare to another's. *Because there are so many purchased from the Marketplace and they have their own features, see the Rogues Gallery page for detailed info on where to go to hire the various options. :*The Mercenary Crates page details how the purchased mercenaries can be unpacked, hired, and sold for status. Original Mercenaries These are the easy-to-hire mercenaries that were introduced when the mercenary feature launched with Age of Discovery. Though each city has its own unique mercenaries, players of the opposite alignment can sneak into cities and hire the mercenaries found there. For example, a Paladin could sneak into Freeport and hire Stamper Jeralf. After doing so, you can rehire them in the Rogues Gallery in the city aligned with your character. } |- |Freeport |Seafarer's Roost Outside/Upstairs |Stamper Jeralf | Ratonga |Healer (Inquisitor) | |- |Freeport |Behind Seafarer's Roost Outside/Upstairs |Bellut Shortsong | Gnome |Support Bard (Dirge) | |- |Freeport |In the room under Seafarer's Roost |Sscire Slitherscale | Iksar |Melee DPS (Assassin) | |- |Freeport |In the room under Seafarer's Roost |Dinaris Jounst | Half-Elf |Melee DPS (Brigand) | |- |Freeport |In the room under Seafarer's Roost |Gaeri Tallspire | Erudite |Caster DPS (Warlock) | |- |Qeynos Harbor |Outside of Fish's Alehouse and Inn |Jennis Proudhilt | Human |Tank (Paladin) | |- |Qeynos Harbor |Inside of Fish's Alehouse and Inn |Bildi Pieflinger | Halfling |Support Bard (Troubadour) | |- |Qeynos Harbor |Inside of Fish's Alehouse and Inn |Kyren Darkcloud | Wood Elf |Melee DPS (Swashbuckler) | |- |Qeynos Harbor |Inside of Fish's Alehouse and Inn |Bdorn Alehammer | Dwarf |Healer (Templar) | |- |Qeynos Harbor |Inside of Fish's Alehouse and Inn |Firus Scorchtouch | High Elf |Caster DPS (Wizard) | |- |Qeynos Harbor |Inside of Fish's Alehouse and Inn |Kell Silentfang | Kerran |Melee DPS / Tank (Monk) | |- |New Halas |Coldwind Hall |Bordis Glacierbane | Coldain |Caster DPS (Conjuror) | |- |New Halas |Coldwind Hall |Nevis Yewkus | Barbarian |Healer (Mystic) | |- |Kelethin |Jysolin's Pub |Trundo Flitterfling | Fae |Ranged DPS (Ranger) | |- |Kelethin |Jysolin's Pub |Keyrin Curetouch | Wood Elf |Healer (Warden) | |- |Gorowyn |City Complex |Denva Loogei | Sarnak |Tank (Berserker) | |- |Gorowyn |City Complex |Blurt Grasplung | Ogre |Healer (Defiler) | |- |Neriak |Near the Darklight Wood entry |Gandol Deathwing | Arasai |Caster DPS (Necromancer) | |- |Neriak |Near the Darklight Wood entry |Vittia Direshadow | Dark Elf |Tank (Shadowknight) | |} Elite Mercenaries Elite mercenaries are rare and more powerful. To learn more, see the Mercenary Guide. Elite mercenaries are more expensive than normal mercenaries. They cost upkeep every 30 minutes (at level 90-95). All their spells are mastered, and they do not return to start locations like the rest of the normal mercenaries when dismissed. Reported locations for the various elite mercenaries below will be found on their individual pages. Skyshrine The Ancient Mercenaries have bonuses when used within Skyshrine. To learn more, see the Mercenary Guide. :To hire an Ancient Mercenary, you must be able to: *go to Skyshrine: The Forbidden City of Dracur via the portal in Skyshrine at (10,000 Claws of Veeshan faction required). *You to have completed To Speak as a Dragon quest. *Defeat Dozekar in the quest Revelations in the Temple to get the key to unlock them. Ancient Mercenaries cost upkeep every 30 minutes (at level 90). Unlockable Mercenaries These mercenaries can be unlocked by finding their contract as a drop in certain zones/expansions. The pattern for adding new mercenaries seems to be every other expansion, however, game updates may change the availability in previously skipped expansions so those sections have been added in case this changes. Chains of Eternity Zones Hireable after you loot their respective (coins/contracts) from a heroic Chains of Eternity instance. } |- | Jarsath Wastes | Raghnagt the Gnawer | Brigand | Ashlok | in Wurmbone Cleft |- | Jarsath Wastes | Yadeht Fohctac | Warden | Yha-lei | |} Tears of Veeshan Zones *As of 2019 no known mercenaries were in zones related to this content. That could change in the future, so please add any new info if necessary. Altar of Malice Zones The following are available after looting and examining their respective tokens, dropped in Altar of Malice instances: } |- | Death Weave Isle | Quaar the Feral | Berserker | Urzarach | |- | Grim Shales | Zun Tek'Xakra | Troubador | Akhevan | |- | North Dshinn | Lorr'kejut | Inquisitor | Allu'thoa | |- | South Dshinn | Zelbie Whackya | Paladin | Pygmy | |- | Kithicor Island | Werner Thunderleg | Monk | Human | |} Terrors of Thalumbra Zones *As of 2019 no known mercenaries were in zones related to this content. That could change in the future, so please add any new info if necessary. The Siege of Zek Zhugrus is rewarded for completing the achievement Exploring the Scourge Wastes (Solo) } | Zhugrus Blightstaff | Inquisitor | Orc | |} Kunark Ascending Zones *As of 2019 no known mercenaries were in zones related to this content. That could change in the future, so please add any new info if necessary. *With this expansion the mechanics were changed somewhat, including the addition of gear for mercenaries. See the Mercenary Guide page for details on gear etc. Tradeskill Mercenaries In order to hire these mercenaries players must complete Live Event Mercenaries These Mercenaries are only available for initial hire during the respective Live Events. Bristlebane Day Hireable in the Mercenary Den of each city after you complete during Bristlebane Day. Tinkerfest Hireable after you complete the The Reticent Tinkerer quest in Steamfont Mountains during Tinkerfest. They can be located inside Redd's Abode , located in the Gnomeland Security Headquarters in Steamfont Mountains. Access to Redd's Abode is available after Tinkerfest as long as your character has completed the quest during Tinkerfest. Special Mercenaries These Mercenaries are/were unlocked either during special events or by buying (special editions of) expansions. 10-Year Veteran Reward Claim an item with the /claim command and use it to unlock. You can recruit them in the Mercenary Den. SOE Live 2012 Available as a /claim item only for those who attended SOE Live 2012. } |- | The City of Freeport | Dashenti Lasheris (Freeport) | Shadowknight | Vampire | |} Collector's Edition Expansions This type of mercenary are one per character, per account that purchased the expansion. The Collector's Edition mercenaries have significantly higher stats and confidence than the standard mercenaries (they can take a lot more of a challenge before they cower/debuff). The Collector's Edition mercenaries will cost the same to hire as the standard mercenaries. Chains of Eternity Available only for those who purchased the Chains of Eternity Collectors Edition. You can choose either the Templar or the Paladin Lujien (werewolf) in Freeport or Qeynos mercenary dens. They will both be available for you to hire on all your characters. } |- | The City of Freeport | Krivix Honorclaw | Paladin | Lujien | |- | Qeynos Province District | Krivok Honorclaw | Templar | Lujien | |- | The City of Freeport | Krivok Honorclaw | Templar | Lujien | |} Tears of Veeshan Expansion Available as a /claim item only for those who have purchased the Tears of Veeshan expansion. Note: Daeron will appear in the Mercenary Den of each city only after you activate the token in your inventory that appears upon claiming it. } |- | The City of Freeport | Daeron Ashenwing (Freeport) | Monk | Aerakyn | |} Altar of Malice Expansion Collector's Edition purchasers received a /claim token which, when examined, makes Kluuron V'Lorn available in your city's Mercenary Den: } |- | The City of Freeport | Kluuron V'Lorn (Freeport) | Defiler | Cultist of Primordial Malice | |} Terrors of Thalumbra Available as a /claim item only for those who have purchased the Collector's Edition or Premium Edition of the Terrors of Thalumbra expansion. Note: Delidrae will appear in the Mercenary Den of each city only after you activate the token in your inventory that appears upon claiming it. This mercenary uses Wizard-like and Brigand-like abilities as well as having some healing potential. } |- | The City of Freeport | Delidrae, the Ineffable Thorn (Freeport) | DPS | Glaufaye | |} Kunark Ascending Available as a /claim item only for those who have purchased the Collector's Edition or Premium Edition of the Kunark Ascending expansion. *''Note: Claz'zakla can be hired in Obulus Frontier only after you activate the token in your inventory that appears upon claiming it. Once you hired him he will appear in the Mercenary Den of each city.'' *This mercenary uses Warden-like and Ranger-like abilities so having some dps and healing potential. Rogues Gallery These mercenaries are from the Marketplace. The instance it a bit maze like, so see the Rogues Gallery page for information on these mercenaries, along with which floor each of these can be found on. See the Mercenary Crates page for details about redeeming and selling this type (even if you have a single mercenary token). 2016 Mercenaries The Mercenaries below were available through the Marketplace as of fall 2016 and are retired as of 2019. Occasionally old items are brought back to the Marketplace, so that may change at any time. The Mercenary Crates page explains how to redeem them, why they are retired and more. :See the official announcement about the changes. Crusader Mercenaries Paladins Seasonal Marketplace During the annual Frostfell world event (in 2015), themed mercenaries were offered. All look like gingerbread men. Most are archon mercenaries, with one rare archeon, and an ultra rare martial mercenary. These Mercenaries are found by entering a door within the Rogues Gallery. The door to access these looks like a Magic Door to the Guild Hall. :Please confirm and create a table as needed for the info below and remove this note. Added for names and locs while still available! '' *Crunchy Gingerbread Archon - common? *Molasses Gingerbread Archon - common 1,000,000 SP *Delicious Gingerbread Archon - common? *Sugared Gingerbread Archon - uncommon 3,000,000 SP *Sulky Gingerdread Archon - rare? Note: the name definitely has ''dread in it. *The Ninjabread Man - martial, ultra rare? Retired or All Access Redeemed *These mercenaries can still be hired in the gallery if you have the tokens for them, but they have been retired from the Marketplace as of fall 2016. *Players with All Access (paid memberships) may be offered mercenary crates as an option instead of the typical 500DC monthly stipend. Archon Mercenaries Priests Martial Mercenaries Fighters Mindbender Mercenaries Mages Songspinner Mercenaries Scouts Stormcaller Mercenaries Priests Notable Mercenaries (Archon) The following all look like well-known NPCs. Mercenary Statistics See the Mercenary Stat Comparisons page. Credits Category:EQ2U Credits EQ2U Category:EverQuest II Category:Age of Discovery Category:Mercenary (NPC Type)